


Face Down

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stopped with your nose inches from his and you said, “I think I’ve finally had enough.” You turn to walk back towards Dean’s car and Brian grabs your arm, hard. It made you angry, now, instead of afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on hardertobreatheat-night.tumblr.com. Inspired by the song Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Sam had long since gotten tired of the fact that every time he saw you, you were covered in bruises. You would always make some excuse when he asked about them, like you had gotten it while hunting vampires or what have you. And while the lifestyle did cause a lot of injuries to even the best hunters, Sam knew you were far too good at what you did to get so many marks on every single hunt you went on. He knew it was Brian, even if you wouldn’t tell him.  
He couldn’t understand why you stayed with Brian, and he had told you so on multiple occasions. You were his best friend, and he loved you like family. It hurt him to see you in such a toxic, abusive relationship. He’d offered multiple times to take care of the problem, but you wouldn’t let him. You loved Brian, and Brian loved you, or at least that was what you would tell him. It had been going on like this for years. Sam pretended to believe your lame excuses, and you pretended that he didn’t know what was really going on.

One day, you arrived at the bunker to help him with some research, and there was a fist sized bruise on the right side of your face, just under your eye. You’d seen how angry Sam had gotten when you gave him one of your usual excuses. You knew that he knew you were lying. He was your best friend, after all. So, maybe he deserved the truth, but you would never give it to him because he would just lecture you and try to stop Brian himself. You didn’t want him to get involved. Sam had this weird savior complex, but this wasn’t his problem.

You knew that Sam had talked to Brian more than once about it, but Brian had denied ever laying a hand on you. When you had seen Brian after those conversations, he’d hit you for telling Sam about his abuse. At moments like that, you weren’t sure why you stayed with him. But you loved him, and he loved you. He didn’t mean to hurt you, he just lost his temper at times. You repeated these things to yourself everyday, like a mantra.

While researching, you and Sam drank a few beers. When you were sufficiently tipsy, he asked you what had really happened to your face. You finally broke down and told him the truth. Brian had punched you, and it wasn’t the first time. Sam held you tightly while you cried into his chest. You let out all of the fear and the pain in those tears, and Sam just held you and rubbed your back and whispered that everything would be okay. When your tears started to slow, he lifted your chin so that you were looking up at him.

“You have to stop letting him do this to you, Y/N,” he said simply. You just looked at him, with eyes that were pleading for him to understand that you loved Brian, and that Brian loved you.

“He just loses his temper sometimes, Sammy,” you replied. “It’s not that big of a deal. He doesn’t mean to hurt me. He loves me.” Sam just sighs and holds you closer. He is familiar with the mentality of people in abusive relationships and he knows that nothing he says will change your mind. It has to be something you come to in your own way and your own time.

You go out on a hunt with Sam and Dean, and it feels great to be out and kicking ass, instead of having your ass kicked. It’s just a few stray vampires, and the three of you take them down easily. You start walking back towards Dean’s Impala in the rain, laughing and having jovial conversation when you see him. Brian was coming straight towards you and you could tell by the look on his face that he wasn’t happy. Sam stepped protectively in front of you, and the fear poured into you like the rain falling from the sky.

“What the hell are you doing here, Brian?” he says, anger almost tangible in his voice.

“None of your God damn business, Winchester,” he says. You put a hand on Sam’s arm and push him out of your way, walking toward Brian.

“Hey, Brian. What’s going on?” you ask.

“What’s going with you, Y/N? You’re the one that’s out here running around with these two other guys!”

“We were on a hunt. There were-” Your words are cut short when Brian’s fist slams into your cheek, snapping your head to one side and making you crumple to the ground. You lay on the ground, blinking and trying to make your mind work again. He’d never hit you in front of other people before. Sam steps toward Brian and you can hear him shouting. Asking Brian if beating on women makes him feel like a man. Sam was lunging toward Brian, fist cocked back and Dean held him back, telling him it isn’t his fight, but you can see Dean’s face and he wants to hit Brian as badly as Sam does. You just lay there, rain pouring down on you, cheek pressed into the cold mud, the burn from the impact of Brian’s fist consuming you. You were pretty certain that if he’d hit you any harder, he’d have broken something. Dean shouts Sam’s name as Sam lunges toward Brian again. You blink again, take a deep breath and stand up.

“Sam, stop,” you said. “I don’t need you to fight my battles for me.” Sam turned and looked at you, the anger in his eyes burning into you. You touched your cheek gingerly, and realized it didn’t hurt anymore, none of it hurt anymore. When you looked at Brian, you didn’t feel the fear, or the pain, or the love you once did when you looked at him. You just felt numb with anger. Sam had been right, you should’ve stopped this a long time ago. But now, you were done. You walked up to Brian, who didn’t know what was about to happen. You stopped with your nose inches from his and you said, “I think I’ve finally had enough.” You turn to walk back towards Dean’s car and Brian grabs your arm, hard. It made you angry, now, instead of afraid. You stop, grabbing his wrist and twisting it until his arm is behind him and he is on his knees, yelping in pain. You let go of the arm, and Brian cradles it to his chest. “I said enough,” you say as you plant a hard right hook at his temple, knocking him down to the ground.

Sam came over to you and wrapped his arms around you. “Come on, Y/N,” he said. “Let’s go home”


End file.
